Covered up
by Syrae
Summary: Someone from Harm's past comes and asks for his help. While being undercover Harm finds himself in a far more dangerous situation than he first thought. This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know, you want me working on my sequel to Obeying Orders. I'm working on that one, I promise. It just doesn't come as easily as I thought it would. Anyway, I hope that you'll like this one too. I just had to write this one. Couldn't get the idea out of my head. **

**Oh, before I forget, this is _not_ a shipper story. So, if you don't like that idea, don't read it. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1446 hours local

It was remarkably quiet in the bullpen when the young woman entered. It wasn't a holiday so that couldn't be it. Not really noticing where she was going, she bumped into a woman who was almost furiously making her way out of the bullpen. She was in a Marine green uniform.

Mac couldn't believe this was the second time today that she was the first one who bumped into a visitor. Now she had to help the woman. Giving her the once over, Mac had to admit that she was pretty. A white blouse tucked into a pair of dark jeans with a black jacket over it. Her long, black hair fell over her shoulders, and the little diamond earrings sparkled in the light. The black pumps made her seem longer. A pair of bright green eyes looked at Mac, which seemed odd because of the woman's semi-dark colored skin.

'Are you looking for someone?' Mac asked.

The young woman fidget a little with the car keys in her hand. 'Harmon Rabb?'

Why did it look to Mac that all the young women in this office seemed to come for Harm these days? 'He's in court right now. Is he expecting you?'

'Not really. Could you show me to the court room?'

Mac nodded and indicated that she should follow her. This one obviously knew where she was going. But what did she have to do with Harm? What did any woman other than Mac herself have to do with Harm? Mac shook her head. No need to be jealous. She should've figured Harm and her out months ago, even though they had only be working together for a little over three years. Mac knew she was in love with him, but Harm always backed off when she tried to bring that topic up so she'd settled for a close friendship now.

Everyone was just walking out of the courtroom when Mac and her companion arrived. Harm must've settled the case with his closing argument already. It had been over forty-five minutes since he'd given his closing argument and if the crowd was coming out, it meant that the jury had reached their verdict a little while ago. The woman's eyes lit up when she spotted Harm at the prosecution table, gathering his things.

'Thank you Major'. She smiled broadly and made her way to Harm whom she tapped lightly on his shoulder.

Harm looked up and his eyes grew wide in surprise. 'Rome! What are you doing here?' He wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a bear hug. When he stepped back he looked into her eyes. 'I hadn't expected you back yet. How was Seattle?'

Mac watched them exchange greetings. Okay, so Harm obviously knew the girl. Woman. How old could she be? Twenty-five, twenty-six? And how old was Harm again? Thirty-four? Okay, so nine years of age difference wasn't the biggest problem, right? Then why did it bother her so much?

When they made their way out of the courtroom Mac quickly retrieved herself, giving them some privacy. Harm and the woman walked into the bullpen happily chatting and laughing with each other. It stung Mac when she saw how happy they seemed with each other. Who was that woman anyway? And why hadn't Harm mentioned her before?

'So, now tell me the real reason you came in here' Harm said, closing the door of his office behind him.

Romaine Ferreira dumped her purse in the chair next to the one she sank into. 'We need to talk about something Harm. I need a favor and I don't really think you're going to like what I'm about to say'.

Harm arched an eyebrow and sat down too. 'What is it? Something happened in Seattle?'

'What I'm about to tell sent me to Seattle in the first place'. She looked up to him. 'How's your Portuguese?'

'Rusty. Haven't talked ever since your parents went back to Cabo Verde'. He rose from his chair and went around his desk, leaning against it with his hip. 'Rome, what is going on? Everything okay with your parents?'

'Mom and Dad are just fine Harm, it's not about them. Well, it is, partly anyway. Jolando called me to Seattle. My grandparents died earlier this week'.

'Oh Rome, I'm sorry'. He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

Romaine shrugged. 'No harm done. I didn't really know them anyway. Grandpa left before I was even born and Grandma did when I was three or something. I only know them from the phone calls over the years and that's it. Joland called me for something else'.

The sad green eyes that were looking up to him were tearing him apart inside. What could possibly be so bad that Rome was so close to tears? 'You can tell me everything remember?'

Taking a deep breath she nodded. 'We're having some problems Harm. My parents are under direct protection of the CIA and we don't know when we can get them out'.

Harm frowned at that. 'What do you mean; we don't know when we can get them out? And why are they under protection of the CIA?'

'My great-uncle Armando… I told you about him, didn't I?' When Harm nodded, she continued. 'Apparently, he's running a terrorist operation on my grandparents' property. Has been doing it for years. And now my grandparents aren't here anymore he doesn't see a reason not to kill my parents so he can claim the property'.

She rose and walked over to the window. Harm followed her, squeezing her shoulder for support. 'He would have to get to you and Joland before he can claim anything' he tried to sooth her.

Romaine looked up to him, wrapping her arms around herself. 'He doesn't know about us. Grandpa knew little parts about what he was doing and he always kept pictures of me and Joland away from him. My parents have never spoken to him about us. He doesn't know. Yet'.

Harm's eyes darkened. 'And if he does, he'll…'

She didn't let him finish. 'We need to go there. Joland and I are on the first flight out of here to Sal. We're going to see if we can gain his trust'.

'How do you plan on doing that?' He turned around when she walked away from the window again, already knowing the answer, but hoping that he'd guessed wrong.

'Undercover'. Romaine shot him a guilty look. 'Look Harm, it's the only way to get in there. If I go up to him and say like: "Hey, I'm Romaine Ferreira, nice to meet you. I'm your niece' I know for sure he'll send a bullet through my brain before I can count to one'.

'I don't want you to go Rome'.

She grabbed her purse. 'That's tough than Harm, 'cause you don't really have a choice. If I don't go I know for sure that the conversation I had with my Mom last night was the last one. And I don't want that to happen'.

'You're endangering your life out there Rome. If the CIA is on it, let them handle it' Harm argued.

Her eyes were shooting fire at him. 'You know I can't let that happen Harm. You know what it is to stand on the sidelines and watch something happen to the ones you love. You've been there with your father. It's tearing you apart inside'.

'Romaine…' he tried again. But she wasn't going to listen to his reasons.

'I just wanted to let you know. Wish me luck Harm'. She looked at him one last time and walked out of his office. But Harm knew better than to let her go. Not like that. Running after her, he grabbed her arms and backed her up against the wall.

'I'm going with you. I love you Rome and I'll be damned if something is going to happen to you when you run into a place like that. Understood?'

The glimmer in her eyes told him all he needed to know and he pressed his lips to hers. God, he'd almost forgotten how sweet her lips tasted. Pulling back, he looked at her. 'Give me half an hour to clean things up here'.

He trotted back to his office, grabbed his briefcase and cover and checked if there was anything out of order. Then he walked to Tiner. 'Tiner, I need to talk to the Admiral. It's important'.

Petty Officer Tiner looked up. 'Yes sir'. He pressed a button on the phone. 'Admiral, Lt. Commander Rabb is here to see you sir'.

'Send him in Tiner'.

Harm was already through the door when the Admiral pressed the button. 'That must be important Rabb. You never burst into here like that. What is it?'

Before Harm could even begin to explain, Tiner's voice came over the phone again. 'Admiral, Agent Webb is here. He would like to talk to you'.

'Especially since I know that Harm is already here'. Clay pushed the door close with his foot. 'I need him'.

AJ raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean, 'I need him'? What the hell for?'

Harm's mind was slightly put to ease. If Clay had come to recruit him it would mean that he'd already known that Harm would follow Romaine no matter what. But it would also mean that he knew about their personal history.

'CIA mission. I can't do it without him' Clay said.

The Admiral leaned back in his seat. 'That's a lot to hear you say that you can't do this mission without Harm Webb. What is going on?'

Clay started to pace the office. 'We need to capture a terrorist. We have some people he wants and we want to take him out before he has found them. We need someone who can keep Pereira occupied until we can catch him. Harm's perfect'.

'Why is Harm perfect? As far as I know, he doesn't speak… Where are you going anyway?'

'Cape Verde Islands' came the simultaneous responds.

Clay continued: 'That's the near the West Coast of Africa before you ask. Harm is perfect because the daughter trusts him'.

'You're involved with the daughter? She wants to turn in her own father?'

Harm shook his head. 'It's her great-uncle sir. The people he wants are her parents. It's way to complicated to explain right now and frankly I don't think we have the time. He's a terrorist and he needs to be brought down. That's all I want and can tell you'.

AJ pursed his lips, eyeing Harm. 'Go get him. But I want the whole story as soon as I can get it. Understood?'

'Aye sir. Thank you sir'.

AJ waved with his hand. 'Dismissed Commander. Make it back in one piece'.

Harm and Clay left the office both letting their breath out in relieve. 'That was close. I was gonna ask for leave'.

Clay shook his head. 'Wouldn't have worked. Besides, I really need you with this one. Rome didn't want to do something without you. And you know how she can be'.

'How who can be?' Mac's voice came.

Harm and Clay stopped walking. Right, he was going to have to explain it to Mac. But what was he going to say? "Hey Mac, listen, someone's in trouble and I have to go and save them?" That wouldn't work. Both men knew that. Harm's eyes traveled to Romaine, who was standing in the doorway to the hall. She was waiting for them.

'Nothing, forget it Mac. Listen, I need to go out of the country for a little while. Could you take care of Traces for me?'

During one of their investigations Harm and Mac had found a little black cat that had actually led them to more evidence on their case, leaving a trail of footprints behind. When Harm had taken the cat home, he'd called him Traces.

Mac frowned. 'Sure. Any idea how long you're going to be?'

'Nope. It may take a week or two tops I think. That all right with you?' Harm stuffed his cover under his arm, wanting for this conversation to be over. He couldn't tell her that he had no idea how long he was going to be. Especially he didn't know it himself.

Before Mac could give a real answer to that, Harm heard Romaine's voice. 'Aproximado Harm. Nós não temos o dia inteiro'. (Come on Harm, we don't have all day).

Harm nodded. 'Eu estou vindo Rome. Dê-me um momento'. (I'm coming Rome. Give me a moment).

Mac's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. 'I didn't know you spoke a foreign language. Going on a vacation?'

'No, there's just something I need to take care of. Thanks for watching Trace for me. I see you soon'.

And with that he left the bullpen, with Clay and Romaine right behind him. Leaving a rather stunned Mac.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of it. Do you want more? Or should I just give up and leave it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews. Sorry for not getting back to you personally, as I usually do, but I've been having some problems with my computer. Everything is solved now. This chapter is going to be about the past between Harm and Rome, just so you get what was going on with them. I can imagine that things look a little strange 'cause you don't know anything about their history. **

**Second, but that won't go for this chapter, everything in between (...) is Portuguese, but I translated it already. Less text and a whole lot less work for me. **

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Saint Vincent Airport, St. Vincent

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

1340 hours local

Harm, Romaine and Clay exited the airport, squeezing their eyes against the sudden daylight. It was warm this time of year, almost pushing ninety degrees. Two days traveling in a row was exhausting. Jolando was waiting for them with the car. He'd arrived two days prior and had been to the other island already.

'Hey Harm, good to see you'. They shared a masculine hug and Jolando kissed his sister on her cheek. 'Let's get you checked in and we'll discuss things later tonight okay?'

Not having slept for close to forty-eight hours was getting in his system. If they all looked as exhausted as Rome did, they weren't good. Checking in the pension wasn't the thing Harm was worrying about. They were undercover as a married couple, traveling to see some family, which wasn't a total lie since Armando Pereira was Romaine's great-uncle. What had Harm worried was that they were going to have to share close quarters.

Romaine and he had accidentally met almost ten years ago, when Romaine was almost sixteen, at the UCLA, where she was visiting her brother and Harm was taking a Portuguese course. They had become friends and had stayed in touch after Harm returned to DC. For Harm it had been to keep his skills up, for Romaine a way to talk to someone else than her family. Harm had met her parents, whom he liked very much, and her brother Jolando. When Romaine started to work as an interpreter for the Pentagon, they started to see each other more and more. Soon, Harm had found himself in love with her. And, lucky enough for him, she had been in love with him too.

But being in love hadn't brought them the happiness they had hoped to find. Although Romaine knew more about him than anyone else, she didn't always understand the reasons behind the things he did. Then, right beforehe started to work at JAG, she'd sent him a letter saying that things were over. But a little over a year and half ago, she'd come back to him. Not looking for a romantic relationship, but looking for a friend. They had stayed close friends ever since.

And now they were going to share the same close quarters as they had been sharing voluntarily four years ago. It worried Harm a little. What was Romaine going to say about it? Not that she really had a choice… And she'd come to him right? She wanted him with her. Like she had wanted him with her all those years ago.

Romaine herself was too tired to think about any of it. All she wanted was to see a shower, preferably with water that wasn't heated by the sun but by a boiler, and a bed. She needed all the hours of sleep she could get right now. Especially if she was going to have another exhausting conversation about her parents tonight.

Not that she didn't know what Harm was thinking about though. They had been in a place where they had trusted and openly loved each other. And she had… well, not really thrown it away but let it slip through her fingers because she wasn't really willing to work for it. Only to find out that she wasn't able to live without him. Only, this time she had kept him at a distance, not knowing whether or not she was ready to let him in again.

The kiss of a couple days ago was burned into her memory. She could still feel his lips against hers. Soft and strong. It hadn't changed. That little tingle she'd always felt when he'd done that had appeared yet again. How was she supposed to get through the coming couple of weeks if he was going to be around her? If he was going to be so close?

Harm opened the door to their room and set their bags under the side table near the door. Yep, just as he had figured. A simple room, with just a queen sized bed, a closet, small bathroom and a small table with two chairs. All they needed for one night.

'You want the shower first or…?'

He didn't even have to finish the question when he heard the shower running. Okay. She'd slipped out of his sight before he had been able to say anything. He let himself fall on the bed. This was going to be harder than he'd first thought.

* * *

Sunrise Hotel, St. Vincent

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

2050 hours local

Harm and Romaine just had dinner with Clay and Joland and now they were sipping their coffee on the terrace. They had just discussed the major points of the case.

'Okay, is there anything else Rome and I need to know before we get ourselves into that snake hole?'

Clay looked up from the table. 'Not that I really know of, no. I think we got it pretty much covered. Gabriela Da Silva- Vermont will start to work for Izabel Pereira since she is almost eight months pregnant. Her husband, Zachary Vermont, will be working for Armando Pereira. We let it slip to him that you can fly almost any airplane they got and he was more than happy to get you to join the team'.

Romaine's eyes darted to her brother. 'Are you into this?'

Joland shook his head. 'Not really. Clay will be but I have to stay just a little outside the loop. You don't really look like either Mom or Dad but I'm the spitting image of Dad. They have mixed you up pretty good. I just have to do it with a little more outside job'.

Harm was playing with the wedding band around his finger. It was maybe better that Joland was a little more outside. Romaine shivered and Harm wrapped his arms around her. It was something he did on auto-pilot. Rome didn't seem to mind. 'Where are they?'

'Where are who?'

Harm nodded to Joland. 'The Barrett's?'

Due to tradition, the family's daughter was named after her mother. Romaine actually had two last names, Ferreira and Barrett. She only used her mother's name. Joland was only named after his American father.

Clay sipped his coffee and shook his head. 'They're safe. The less you know the better Zach'.

Harm nodded. 'Of course Andy'.

Andrew Patrick was a business associate of Zachary Vermont. Not that Armando Pereira knew that. If he had the slightest idea of Zach and Andy knowing each other, it would be only a moment of time before he would have them killed.

Romaine snuggled deeper into Harm's embrace. 'Anything else you want to know? We've been over this a million times already. Can't you dream it by now?'

He smiled. 'I just need to make sure that I know everything I need to know before I get us in there'.

Joland kept a close eye on his younger sister, knowing that she was safe when she was with Harm. He knew almost everything about their relationship. He only didn't really know why they had broken up a couple years ago. As far as he could see they still loved each other.

Harm put his cup on the table and rose, offering his hand to Romaine. 'Ready?'

Taking his hand Romaine stood up. They said good night and went to their room. Once lying in bed, Harm had to keep himself from simply rolling over and wrap her in his arms as he always had done. She was so close and still so far away.

'Harm?' Romaine was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

'Mmm?'

'Are you sure you want to go through with this? He hasn't seen you; he only knows that they are coming'.

She was still concerned. That counted for something didn't it? 'Rome, I'm sure I want to go through with this. I'm gonna be here all the way'.

It was silent in their room again, except for the soft buzzing of the ventilator. They were both thinking of the times that had been and about the operation that was to come.

'Rome?' Harm asked.

'Yes Harm?'

He took a deep breath. 'Are you scared?'

She shifted in her position. 'A little. A whole lot less now I know that you'll be with me'.

That put a smile on his face. So a part of her still trusted him. That was a good thing.

'Harm… could you…' She almost didn't dare to ask. 'Would you hold me?'

'Of course'. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his nose in her long hair. It still smelled as sweet as he remembered. Mangos. He would recognize that scent anywhere.

Romaine drew lazy circles on his chest. 'We're gonna be okay right? We're gonna catch him, aren't we?'

Harm stroke over her head. 'As far as I can say, yes Rome, we're gonna be okay'.

There wasn't anything else he could say so far. Because all he could do was hope. Hope that it wouldn't take too long before they would catch Pereira, hope that their cover wouldn't get blown, hope that they would be able to keep her parents safe. Slowly, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Review please! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the encouraging reviews! You're awesome. **

**This story covers the first meeting with Pereira. And remember, everything between (...) is Portuguese.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ribeira Grande, Santo Antão

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

1254 hours local

'Joaquin, eu necessito essa planta do vôo o mais cedo possível!' (Joaquin, I need that flight plan as soon as possible!)

It was the first thing Harm and Romaine heard when they exited the car in front of Pereira's house. This morning, they had taken the early ferry out of Mindelo to Porto Novo, and then there was the two hours drive up to Ribeira Grande. Another island, other people and other impressions. Harm wasn't so sure if he liked the impression Armando Pereira made on him this early. He hadn't even been introduced to the guy yet.

Their driver, Milton, walked up to the house and went to get Pereira. When Pereira spotted them he turned around to the house. 'Bella, estão aqui!' (Bella, they're here!)

Armando Pereira was in his late sixties but because he had worked hard his entire life it didn't really show. He looked like a real Cape Verdean. Dark skin, dark hair and eyes. There weren't a lot of people who got gray hair around here. Harm stepped a little closer to Romaine when Pereira's eyes traveled over her body.

Pereira didn't speak to them until Izabel emerged from the house. (Izabel, this are Senõr é Senõra Vermont. This is my wife Izabel).

Izabel smiled at them. She was at least thirty years younger than her husband, which wasn't very unusual around here. A lot of wives were (a lot) younger than their husbands. Harm shook his head almost invisibly. Back at home people had been having problems with him dating Romaine, who was nine years younger than he was.

'É agradável encontrar-se com o'. (It's nice to meet you) Izabel said. She stepped of the porch and shook their hands.

(Same here Mrs. Pereira).

(Izabel, please. You are Gabriela, right?)

Romaine nodded. (And this is my husband Zach).

Harm took the woman's hand in his, shaking it. It barely looked as if Izabel had any clue of what her husband had been doing around here. Maybe he had kept her out of the loop on purpose.

Izabel seemed to recognize that name but didn't say anything about it. (Well, let Milton get your bags and I'll show you to your room). She turned around and seemed to remember her husband was standing there.

Armando wasn't very eager to meet them, Harm could tell from his body language. Apparently, the man needed to be sure of them first before he would give them anything. He simply shook their hands and made his way to the truck that had pulled up earlier.

Izabel didn't say anything about her husband's sudden departure and both Harm and Rome decided not to dwell on it. They were going to get to know him anyway. This wasn't going to last for only a couple of days.

By local standards, the house they walked in was a villa. In America, it would have been nice. Showing them of to the second floor, Izabel opened a door. (I hope it will do. The bathroom is right over there). She pointed to a door in the back of the room.

Romaine looked around. Bed, closet, small desk, two nightstands, a ventilator and little lamps. It all looked clean and neat. They had a private balcony with an amazing view over the valley. It only worried Romaine that the house was build so close up to a ravine. (Are there a lot of small children around here?) she asked Izabel.

(No. It's usually just us with some employees. That is until the baby is born of course). She rubbed over her round belly.

Milton came in and he set their bags near the closet. Izabel thanked him and sent him away. Harm smiled at her. (Are you looking forward to the baby?)

(Oh yes. Have been looking forward to the baby ever since I knew I was pregnant. Your Portuguese is very good Mr. Vermont).

Harm wrapped his arms around Romaine's waist. (Thank you. But please call me Zach. Mr. Vermont makes me feel at least ten years older than I really am).

Romaine winked at Izabel. (He's old all right. He just doesn't want to admit it).

Harm tickled her in her side. (Remember that you decided to marry the old man honey).

Izabel's face turned a little shy. Apparently, she wasn't used to this kind of interaction between husband and wife. Romaine saw it and caught Harm's hands in hers, stopping him with one squeeze. (The room is amazing Izabel. Thank you. Is there anything else we can do?)

The woman shook her head. (No. Lunch is at three o'clock. If you want something to drink before then just get down to the kitchen. I'm sure that Suzette will be more than happy to fix you something). She smiled one last time and retrieved from the room, closing the door behind her.

They waited at least a minute before speaking again. 'She's not used to that kind of interaction between a married couple' Harm noted, taking their bags and starting to unload them.

Romaine sank down on the bed. 'You saw that too huh? I'm wondering if it was an arranged marriage'.

'By the looks of it, it could've been. I don't really think Armando is very interested in his wife in any other way than physical. She's just here to provide for the offspring'.

'That's a bit harsh don't you think? Just marry someone to make sure you've got offspring?' Romaine rose from the bed and took her bag from Harm. 'I'll unpack my own bag sailor. Thanks anyway'.

Harm smiled. 'It's probably the truth. The guy is what? Almost seventy? You'd think that he's been married before, but his record didn't say anything about that. There's no official offspring from him, other than is the case with your grandfather. So, he makes a deal with a family he knows, sets up a marriage with their eldest daughter and voila, offspring. Family usually is one of the most important things, even for a terrorist'.

Romaine bit her lip, nodding. 'I guess. But you'd think that the woman had something to say about it'.

'This is Africa Ro… right, Gaby' he corrected himself when Rome frowned at him. Since they were staying in the same house as the man they were investigating they decided to stick with their cover names. 'A lot of women are free to make their own choices, but just about the same amount doesn't have a choice but to obey their father'.

Closing the closet behind her, Rome turned around. 'Well, I would like to have my own say in the matter. I'm not going to sit around and wait for my father to make a decision about when and where I should be married to whom. And I don't want that to happen to my daughter either'.

Harm wondered if she'd ever thought about having children while they had been together, but now was not the time to ask. They had more important things to do. 'Saying that, how long have they been married again?' He rose and walked over to the balcony, opening the doors.

Rome followed him, slightly disappointed that he let the comment slip. Or was she more disappointed that it didn't seem to do anything to him? 'About five years'.

Even though it was only late April, the sun was hot. A lot hotter than Harm was used to. 'Then you'd think that they would've had at least a kid by now. If this is the first baby…' his voice trailed.

'Maybe they had problems getting pregnant. Maybe is that why Izabel isn't used to affection between a husband and his wife. If she wasn't able to give him the children he wanted he might have held it against her. He doesn't look like a very sensitive or supportive guy to me'.

Harm nodded, leaning his arms on the balustrade. 'No, he didn't like a supportive guy to me either'. He sighed.

Letting the breeze run through her long hair, Rome could sense there was something else on his mind. 'What's up your sleeve Pilot?'

She was still able to read him. He should've known that. Of course was she still able to read him. He had always been an open book to her. Shaking his head and denying there was something going on wasn't gonna cut it this time. It had worked with Mac for a while, but after a while she had been able to see through him too.

'I didn't like the way he looked at you when we arrived' he confessed, letting his gaze drop on the mango trees in front of the house.

Confessing to something hadn't been easy for him for a long time. But since he knew that she could see right through him, he didn't really have a choice. Rome smiled. 'As long as Izabel is around I don't think he'll try anything Zach' she tried to comfort him.

It didn't work. 'Yeah, but what if Izabel isn't around for a little while? Then what?'

Falling into one of the plastic chairs, she looked up to him. 'Then I will have my husband taking care of me. Right?'

'This is not just something you should take lightly Gaby. This is serious'. He fell into the chair next to her, staring of into the distance.

He was getting angry with her, she could feel it. 'I know it's serious. I'm the one who wanted you with me when I got here remember? I know what is going on, and I have seen the way he looks at me. But there is nothing I can do about that. All I can do is make sure I don't spent time with him alone. Nothing more than that'. Now she was the one who was getting angry.

Harm bit his lip and let his breath out. 'I'm sorry. I'm still overprotective of you I think'.

Rome reached for his hand. 'I don't mind you being _protective _of me but I do mind you being _over_protective of me. There are at least two other agents around this place and I'm sure they will keep an eye on me. Just like you will. Don't worry'.

'You know I will' Harm said.

A smile tugged around her lips. 'Then don't worry too much'.

But there was nothing that could prevent him from worrying too much about her. He had loved her, still did and when this mission was over he was going to make sure that she knew that. No matter how much it was going to cost him. He wasn't going to lose her again. It had hurt him enough the first time he lost her and wasn't going to go through the same thing again if he could help it.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And again, major thanks to all of you who reviewed! You make my day look brighter! **

**Let me think, is there anything you need to know about this chapter other than everything between (...) is Portuguese? ...No, I can't think of anything. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pereira Residence

Ribeira Grande, Santo Antão

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

0730 hours local

Harm tried to roll over, hearing the alarm going of in his head, but a weight on his chest prevented him from doing it. Opening his eyes, he realized that the alarm he was hearing was a bird. And the weight on his chest was Rome. She must've rolled over and sought his comfort. As she had done the previous three nights.

Four days. They had been here for four days. Rome and Izabel had become as close friends as the past four days had let them. It was a lot of fun to watch the young woman lighten up under Rome's influence. Harm still wasn't sure about Pereira himself though. All he had done the past four days was cleaning and repairing airplanes. Not that he didn't enjoy working on them, he did, but Armando had been away for the past three days and he couldn't get anything out of the other guys without pressing for more information. He had to be careful.

Rome seemed to snuggle closer in his embrace and sighed contently. For some reason she had been snuggling up to him in her sleep. He enjoyed having her in his arms. Just like old times. _Don't get too used to it Rabb_ he reminded himself. _This whole sharing-the-room-thing is only for the mission. _

Rome started to wake up and blinked with her eyes. She smiled when she realized Harm was looking at her. 'Bon dia. Come você dormiu?' (Good morning. How did you sleep?)

'Melhore muito com você em meus braços'. (A lot better with you in my arms).

She blushed and rose. 'Well, better not get too used to it Pilot'. She reached for her watch and looked at the time. 'Let's get moving. Breakfast is in half an hour'.

Throwing the covers off, she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Harm sighed and leaned back in his pillow. He had to be more careful around her. He couldn't just go on and tell her everything he was feeling. Sighing, he got out of bed as well and followed her to the bathroom.

During breakfast, there was still no sign of Pereira. (Do you know when he is coming back?) Harm asked Izabel.

She shook her head. (I don't know. It might take another day or two. I wish I could help you Mr. Vermont).

For some reason he couldn't get into her head to call him Zach. Pretty much the same as with Bud and Harriet. They kept calling him 'sir'. Harm rolled his eyes at her. (I'm gonna give you another three days to start calling me Zach Izabel. If you don't start to call me by my first name after that…)

Rome swatted his arm. (Don't listen to him. Don't you have some work to do Pilot?) She started to push him out of the house. (We can handle the dishes without you this time. Go do whatever it is you're supposed to do).

The door closed behind him and Harm knew there was no way he was allowed to get back in until lunch and siesta. Sighing, he walked over to the other side of the property, where Pereira kept his planes. They were actually quite nice but Harm could only guess what they were used for.

(Good morning) he called once he'd arrived at the hangar.

The only two other guys who were working there now looked up to him and mumbled a responds. Harm had found out in the past four days that they would only give him one or two syllable answers. He could push them for an answer but that wouldn't really work either.

Taking a towel from the sink, he started to do what he had been doing for the past days. It was getting annoying. No matter how much he loved planes, he wanted to see some progress in the case. In other words, he wanted to see Armando.

(Vermont? Boss wants to see you).

Harm looked up, surprise spread across his face. (Who? Pereira?)

Milton nodded. (That's the boss isn't he?)

Tossing his towel over to a table, Harm followed the driver to another part of the property. So here was Pereira's office. It was bigger than the Admiral's office, but smaller than that of the SecNav. Armando was sitting in a big leather chair behind a desk, smoking a cigarette.

(You wanted to see me?) Harm knew he had to be looking dirty, his hands, jeans and shirt covered in dirt and grease.

Pereira nodded and tossed his cigarette in an ashtray. (What's the state of those aircrafts?)

Harm shrugged. (It'll take another couple of days before I've checked them all. The three I did seemed pretty okay) he answered.

Pereira pursed his lips. (How many of them can you fly?)

(One at the time). When Harm saw the expression on his face, he shook his head. (All of them as far as I can see. I learned to fly in one of similar to them).

Walking over the one window, Pereira clasped his hands behind his back. (I need you to fly to Porto next Sunday).

Harm nodded. (Just tell me what you need. I'm only the servant).

He received an 'And-don't-you-forget-it' look from both Milton and Pereira. (It's nothing big). Pereira spread a map out over the table and mentioned to Harm to come closer to it. (There's a small airstrip close to Porto. Here). He pointed on the map. (I need you to land there, deliver a small package to the owner of the strip and come back here).

(What am I delivering?) Harm wanted to know.

Pereira shook his head. (You don't need to know that. Like you said, you are just the servant).

He raised his hands in defeat. (Of course. Which plane would you like me to take?)

(I am confident you can figure that one out by yourself Senõr Vermont. You will leave early in the morning Sunday morning. Is that going to be a problem?)

The man was obviously daring him to say something about the time or the plan or whatever but Harm just shrugged. (No Senõr Pereira. No problem at all).

(Good). The older man folded the map. (You are briefed. You can go now).

Nodding, Harm turned around and left the office. He had wanted action right? Wasn't that what he just got?

* * *

Pereira Residence

Ribeira Grande, Santo Antão

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

2336 hours local

'So he's finally getting into the action huh?' Rome hung her sun dress over a chair.

They were getting ready for bed and Harm had just told her what Pereira had told him to do this morning. 'Part of him is anyway. It doesn't mean that he trusts me though'. Harm pulled his shirt over his head and dunked it into the laundry basket nearby the closet.

Rome shook her head. 'You're gonna keep that up aren't you?'

All he did was flash her his Flyboy-grin. 'Anyway, that means that I need to get up early next Sunday. That a problem for you?'

Rome followed him to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 'Not that I can tell now. Which plane are you taking?'

'Not sure yet. I have two other planes to check out and as long I haven't done that, I won't know for sure'.

Twenty minutes later, they were lying under the sheets, side by side. It didn't really feel awkward anymore. 'So, now you know what my day looked like, how was yours?'

She turned the page of her magazine and shrugged. 'As uneventful as ever. Izabel needs a lot of rest being eight months pregnant of course. Suzette doesn't want to let me near the kitchen to help her cook, so I decided to ask Izabel where the nursery was. Turns out, they don't have one'.

Now there was a surprise. 'They don't have a nursery?'

'Nope. Not really a custom here. So, today I finally had something great to do. I'm going to give Izabel a nursery. That is killing two flies with the same rock. She gets her nursery and I get to know her'.

Harm had to admit that it was smart. 'Sounds good to me honey'.

Right. When had he started to call her by terms of endearment again? And why was he doing it in the private of their room again? Rome just smiled. It was nice to hear it coming from him.

'They got enough room for a nursery' Harm said.

'Other than some people I know, they do' Rome answered.

Harm started to get annoyed with her comments. Comments that he could take two ways. She was either talking about them or she wasn't. He was tired of it. Rolling on to his side, he propped his head up his hand. 'Tell me something Rome. Why did you come to me?'

Rome frowned. 'What? What do you mean, "why did you come to me?" Wasn't that obvious?'

'No actually, it's not. A week ago I had a pretty good idea, or so I thought, but you've been giving me mixed signals ever since we got here. What exactly is it that you want me to do here? 'Cause every time I even make a hint as to protect you, you turn away, claiming that you can handle it. I need to know the truth'.

His voice was calm. Calmer than Rome remembered. And that was the whole point. He was disappointed ánd amazingly angry with her. She bit her lip. Yeah, why had she come to him? Why of all the people she knew, to him?

'Harm, I can't…' There was no way she could tell him everything that had happened to her during the time she'd broken up with him until she came back.

'Don't give me that Rome. Of all the things you say, don't give me that'. He got up and walked over to the balcony. Great, now he was furious.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her. Hot tears stung in her eyes. She hated playing games with him. Gathering the courage to say something, she looked up to him. He was the first one to speak though.

'What happened to the Rome I fell in love with? What happened to the girl that "ate life with a big spoon"? Where did the person go that asked me, "Whose problem is that? Theirs or ours?" when I said something about our age difference? Where is that person that wrapped my family around her finger within half an hour? Where is that young woman that trusted me with everything?'

The tears were streaming down her face now. He was right. What had ever happened to that person? 'Let me know when you find her, 'cause the little girl who's sitting here is only scared' Rome whispered. 'She stopped eating life with a big spoon a long time ago'.

Harm turned around. 'Why are you pulling that façade around me Rome? What have I ever done to deserve that?'

'Nothing'. Sighing, she wiped some tears of her cheek. 'But I've hurt you when I broke things off between us and a lot of things happened before I came crawling back…'

He walked back to the bed. 'Do you really think that I would've let you back into my life if I hadn't seen that you had been through a lot? You might be able to read me but I'm able to read you too. You don't have to prove anything to me you know'.

Rome stayed silent for a long time, softly sniffing, not daring to look up to him. Those ocean-colored eyes went right through her soul. His hands cupped her face and he searched for her eyes. 'What are you so afraid of Rome?'

'If I let you in again… I won't be able to let go again Harm. You've kicked your way into my heart pretty fast and I did everything that I could to stop it, but you'd taken up most of the space in here before I even realized it. Letting you in again would mean it's forever and I… I just don't know what you… If it would mean anything to you'.

Her words made him happy and sad at the same time. There was more to it than that. 'That's not all there is to it Borboleta. What happened in that two and a half years when we weren't talking to each other?'

He had called her by her nickname. That had been a long time. Despite everything else, Rome had to smile. 'What ever happened to Lagarta?'

'You transformed from a caterpillar into a butterfly a long time ago Rome' Harm gently said. 'But don't avoid the question. What happened in those two years?'

Harm wasn't gonna give it a rest until he knew what had been going in her life until then and Rome knew that. She sat up and took a deep breath. 'All right. Here goes…'

* * *

**Yes, yes, you don't want me to stop here, you want to know what is going on with Rome. Well, you're just gonna have to wait for that. Let me know what you think though...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And once again thanks for the wonderful reviews! They are very much appreciated. **

**Just to warn you, the story doesn't pick up where I left it in the last chapter. You'll find out what happened to Rome eventually but not just yet. Also, I took a lot of liberty with Harm's family. You'll see what I mean. **

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this part.**

* * *

Pereira Residence

Ribeira Grande, Santo Antão

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

1450 hours local

'Gaby, you want to come and make a test ride?' Harm pocked his head into the nursery Rome was making ready. Ever since Rome had told him what had been going on for those two years, they had been on their way back to being closer. Since that had only been two days, it wasn't much, but things looked a lot brighter already.

Rome looked up. (Don't bother to speak English around here Zach. You're being a bit rude don't you think?)

Harm grinned and walked into the room. 'There's no-one here other than you and me. I don't have to worry about a thing'.

(Yes you do. Anyway, I'd like to make a test ride with you. Just let me finish this wall here and I'm done).

He started to tickle her. 'Pig headed. Just hurry up. That bird is ready to fly'.

(They always are around you). Rome stuck her tongue out and turned to the task at hand. Half an hour later, they were on their way to the small airstrip. Chico, one of the other agents, looked surprised when Harm showed up with Rome.

(What is she doing here?) he asked.

Harm raised an eyebrow. (You know my wife always gets to make the test ride with me. I told you guys before).

Chico raised his hands in defeat. (Go ahead. Don't chew me out when the boss is not going to be happy when he finds out).

Harm nodded and helped Rome into the little plane. The small yellow plane looked a lot like the Stearman they had at home. 'Ready?'

'Bring it on' Rome confirmed.

It didn't take long for Harm to get the small plane into the air. After he made some loops and spins, he decided to make an hour flight out of it, leading them around the mountains. Here up in the air he didn't have anything to think about. 'You wanna take over?'

'Oh yeah'. Rome took hold of the stick and made a few spins on her own. He heard her laugh. He was going to make sure she was going to enjoy life again. Besides capturing Armando, he had a new mission. Bring the girl back that ate life with a big spoon. What she had told him still dazed him. If she'd only let him in then… If she hadn't turned away from him…

But that was what she had done and there wasn't anything he could've done to prevent the following from happening. It had been her choice and she had to live with the consequences. He could try to make things easier for her but he couldn't take the pain away. And for some reason that wasn't what he wanted to do. Rome was strong; she could overcome this too. She needed someone strong to stand beside her to help her stand her ground at times, but she would be okay.

It was over an hour later when Harm landed the small plane on the strip and they got out, leaving the plane in the capable hands of Chico. Armando was waiting for them in the hangar, looking anything but pleased. (What was she doing up there with you?)

Harm casually dropped his arm around Rome's shoulders. (My wife is always the one who makes the test ride with me) he explained.

(That's changed from now on. Only pilots are allowed in there). His eyes were cold. Ice cold.

(She is a pilot. She's practically as good as I am. And she is the only one I want to make test rides with. If that doesn't please you, find yourself another pilot to fly missions for you).

Rome softly squeezed his hand. He couldn't go on and jeopardize the mission with comments like that. But Armando seemed to like the 'take-it-or-leave-it' attitude of his newest pilot. He nodded. (She can go up with you. As long as her duties in the house are still taken care of).

(Count on that) Rome said and she and Harm walked back to the house. 'That was close' she whispered when they were out of Armando's reach.

'Yep. You always make the test ride with me. In 'Sarah', in 'Trish'… don't see any reason why it should be different now'.

Izabel came running out of the house when they approached. (Gaby! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!)

Rome smiled and patted her arm. (Don't worry. I was making a test ride in one of the planes. Didn't Suzette give you my note?)

When Izabel shook her head Rome rolled her eyes. (I told her to give it to you the moment you would wake up. Anyway, Zach wanted to test one of the planes and we always do that together, so that's where I was. Up there). She pointed to the sky.

Izabel's eyes grew almost as big as plates. (You've been up there?) she asked in disbelieve.

(Zach told me to fly an airplane a long time ago. We have two of them at home. We always go flying together). Slightly it was the truth. When they had been together they always went flying together.

Harm winked at Izabel. (I'll take you up one time when the baby's born) he promised. (I've got to go back to the hangar ladies, if you'll excuse me. I'll see you at dinner). He kissed Rome's cheek and went back to work.

He only had three more days before Sunday and the plane had to be in perfect shape before he would take it to Porto. There was a lot of work to do before then.

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1304 hours local

Mac stepped out of the elevator, having returned from lunch. The bullpen was gathered full of people who were laughing together. She frowned. What was going on? Stepping into the room she spotted an older version of Harm right away. It had to be his father, telling stories about flown missions.

The young man standing next to him was rolling his eyes and adding some things what made the audience laugh. Mac tilted her head to the side. She knew that Harm's father had been shot down at Christmas Eve '69 and been found two years later. Best Christmas gift Harm had ever got. His little brother Nathan was born a year after Harm Sr.'s return, making him almost nine years younger than Harm. He would be turning twenty-six in June.

Harm Sr. finished his story and looked around the crowd. 'So, now you've heard all that, can someone tell me where my other son is?'

Everybody shook their heads. All they knew was that Harm had taken leave a week ago and wasn't going to be back for at least another seven days. 'Rabb!'

Harm Sr. turned around and smiled the smile all the Rabb-men had patent on. 'Chegwidden! Nice to see you. Can you please tell me where that other part of the Rabb clan is? I need to talk to him'.

AJ mentioned towards his office. 'Let's talk in there Hammer'.

Harm's father and Nathan followed the Admiral to his office, but Harm Sr. turned around and mentioned for Nathan to stay put. 'Stay here until your mother comes back. She'll have a heart attack if she doesn't know where we went to'.

Nathan nodded and sighed. It was the first time he was visiting JAG and he didn't know anything other than what Harm had told him. There had to be a Major walking around here that he was partnered with. And then there was Lt. Roberts and Ensign Simms of course. But he only knew them from stories his big brother had told him.

A young blond Ensign bumped into him on her way to her desk. She blushed. 'I'm sorry sir… I should've paid attention to where I was going'.

Nathan smiled. 'Don't worry about that Ensign…?'

'Harriet Simms sir'. She tilted her head to the side. He had the same eyes as Harm had and that smile was plastered into place. He was younger than Harm though.

Nate shook her hand. 'Nathan Rabb. Nate will do'.

Harriet's face broke into a smile. 'Right. You are the Commanders little brother!' When Nate rolled his eyes she clasped her hand for her mouth. 'I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to insult you… It's just that the Commander always talks about his little brother and that's how I know you but…'

'Don't worry about it. Please. I'm pretty used to it. I gathered from the Admiral that Harm is out of town?' he asked, effectively changing the subject.

Harrietnodded. 'Yeah, he took leave a week ago. Admiral Chegwidden granted him at least two weeks leave so he won't be back for at least another week'.

'Did he leave with someone or did he tell you where he was going?'

Mac came closer to them when she heard that question. Maybe that Harm's little brother could shine some light on the mysterious young woman she'd met a week ago.

'He didn't tell me where he was going…' Harriet trailed.

'But…?' Nate asked. God, he really looked like his father and older brother.

Harriet leaned in and Mac had trouble hearing what she was saying. 'There was a woman that came into the office the day he left; she was stunning. I think she was around your age, long, dark hair, bright green eyes… They spoke a foreign language… Oh, and I remember Harm backing her up against the wall, telling her he loved her, giving her a quick kiss and almost running back to his office to grab his things and than asking leave'.

'Rome' a woman's voice said, resting her hand on her son's shoulder for support. Nate looked up and nodded.

Harriet frowned. 'Rome? What does Italy's capitol have to do with this?'

Trish Rabb laughed. 'No, not the city Rome Ensign. The young woman's name is Romaine Ferreira; we always short that down to Rome. She's a… friend of the family'.

'Some friend of the family if he tells her he loves her' Harriet mumbled under her breath.

Mac sighed but the two others started to laugh. When they looked at each other, they smiled. Mac only heard scraps and pieces of their whispered conversation.

'…if they left together… …he never stopped having feelings… …maybe this means that they will be… …this doesn't mean they went somewhere exotic together Mom…'

'Major, could you get Commander Brumby and get to my office?'

The Admiral's strong voice woke Mac out of her spying game. 'Aye, sir'. Trotting back to her office she put her file on her desk and went to get Mic Brumby out of his office. He had only been her for a couple of days on an exchange program, but he was already getting on her nerves. The way the man tried to persuade her into going out with him…

Nate stopped her when she walked past him. 'Major Mackenzie?'

Mac nodded, frowning. 'Yes?'

'So you are the one who is supposed to keep my brother out of trouble'.

She couldn't help but smile. 'Sort of Mr. Rabb. I'm sure you know that your brother is pretty good at getting himself into trouble. There has to be someone to look out for him'.

Harm Sr. had joined his family and narrowed his eyes, giving her the once over. 'So this is Mac. We've heard a lot about you. About your language skills, your infallible clock that drives him nuts…'

'That's because he's always running late Admiral' Mac pointed out. 'I hope he didn't get that from you?'

Trish started to laugh, patting her husband on his shoulder. 'They did a good thing partnering him with her. Where have you been by the way?'

Harm Sr. threw his head back. 'Chegwidden's office. I'll tell you over lunch. It was nice meeting you Major, Ensign'. He winked and the family walked out.

Mac looked after them and shook her head. It was time to go back to work. She would find out where Harm was later on. Besides, it would only be seven more days. Right?

* * *

**TBC... reviews would be nice**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been some time since I've updated. I know. It happens when school gets in the way you know. I don't like it either. **

**Thanks for the reviews again. They're great. This chapter is going to answer some raised questions. You'll see what I mean. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pereira Residence

Ribeira Grande, Santo Antão

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

0600 hours local

Harm pulled his shirt over his head and softly opened the door to the hallway. It was way too early to wake Rome but he had to be at the airstrip in less than half an hour. The sun was up already and Armando had told him that he wanted to do the flight early so that Harm could have the rest of the day off. It had surprised Harm. A terrorist with sense.

Suzette was already in the kitchen when he arrived. How she did it every day was a mystery to him, but no matter what the time was, she was always in the kitchen. (Good morning) Harm said.

She only gave him a soft smile and went back to her work. Harm shook his head. Suzette never said much, he'd gathered that in the past week. He and Rome usually talked Portuguese when they were surrounded by other people but still, no one really said something to them. No one other than Izabel that is, because she could go on and on about practically anything. Harm always thought she was so attached to Rome because other than Suzette there wasn't a woman around. And Rome could be a presence.

Grabbing three small mangos of the bowl, he walked outside, right into the morning sun. He still didn't know what Armando wanted him to deliver but Harm would just do as asked and inform Clay and Joland later on. Arriving at the hangar, he saw that Armando and Milton had already arrived and Chico was checking the plane.

(Good morning) Harm greeted the two men when joining them.

(Good morning) Armando said. (Are you ready?)

Harm shrugged. (I think so yes. Anything I need to know before I really get up there?)

Armando turned around and waved with his hand, indicating that Harm had to follow him. Milton had to stay behind. (As you probably have realized, this is a test. If you do exactly as I say and you will deliver the package like you are supposed to, than I will know that I can trust you. If you don't…)

(I'll deliver the package. Don't worry about that. That's what you hired me for isn't it? To play pilot and delivery guy for you?)

Armando smiled. (You are a wise man Mr. Vermont).

He shook his head. (Not as wise as I would like to be Pereira). He nodded to the plane. (Chico's done. Where's the package?)

The older man took a rather large package out of a box and handed it to Harm. (This is what you need to deliver. Chico will go with you since I assume your wife is still sleeping?)

A wistful smile spread across Harms face. (Gaby only does the test rides with me Pereira. Nothing more then that. Missions like these are only flown by me).

Pereira seemed satisfied with that comment. He patted Harm on his shoulder. (Go ahead. The man you will deliver to is named…)

(Francesco de Sousa. I know. I'll meet him on the airstrip I hope?) They started to walk towards the plane.

(If everything turns out as it should, you will be back before noon. It's only an hour flight from here). Pereira smiled. He liked the pilot Mr. Harrison had given him; assuring him that he was good and that he could be trusted. This was the time to prove it.

Harm was settled into the plane in no time and he and Chico started to fly to Porto. About an hour and a half later, Chico called to him that he saw the airstrip. Harm smiled and made a perfect, smooth landing. There was an older man waiting for them by the hangar.

(Francesco de Sousa?) Harm asked, approaching him.

(You must be Armando's newest pilot. What is your name?)

(Zach Vermont. This is Chico Baptista, my co-pilot).

De Sousa nodded at Chico. Then he turned to Harm. (Do you have the package?)

Harm handed him the package without a word. He still didn't know what he was delivering, and neither did Chico. All they knew was that this wasn't going to be the only flight they were going to have make down to Porto. (Do you know what is in this package?)

The both of them shook their heads. (No sir. No idea).

The man turned around and started to walk towards the hangar. (Follow me) he said.

Intrigued and curious, Harm and Chico followed after him. The hangar looked like any other hangar, with tools, tables, naves and other gear that was needed for the maintenance of an aircraft. But there was no aircraft. Francesco led them to the back of the hangar and handed Harm an envelope. (If I gave you the idea that I was going to show you what is inside this package, you are wrong. I need you to take this one back to Armando).

Tricked. Harm had almost bought it. He had almost thought that Francesco was really going to show them what it was they had delivered. No such luck. He took the envelope Francesco was holding out to him. (Yes sir).

When they were walking back to the plane, Chico whispered: 'For a little moment he had me fooled he was going to show us what was inside that package'.

'Me too' Harm told him. 'But no luck just yet. Maybe it will come'.

Nothing special happened during their flight back to the house. Rome was waiting with Izabel when he climbed out of the plane. (Good morning).

Harm flashed them a wide smile. (Good morning. You two ladies well rested this morning?)

Rome narrowed her eyes against the sunlight. (We went to church. Like last week. If you're free next week you should come).

(I'll see what I can do) Harm promised. (Anything special planned for today?)

They started to walk back to the house and Harm draped his arm around Rome's shoulders. (Mmm…I thought we could go picnicking. Suzette is already doing preps. That all right with you?)

'Together?' Harm whispered in her ear. He couldn't wait to spend some time with her alone; they hadn't really had the chance to talk ever since Rome had told him about her experiences. The nightmares had returned a night or two ago.

(Could be. Izabel will probably go rest soon; the baby is wearing her out). She blinked with her long lashes. 'So, yeah, just you and me'.

'I'm glad'. Harm nuzzled her neck. 'I like Izabel, but I want to spend with my wife too. _Outside_ our bedroom'.

Rome started to laugh, causing Izabel to look their way. (You're impossible).

'Você ama-me ainda' he said before letting go and disappearing into the house to change.

Rome shook her head and smiled. _You still love me._ Yeah, right. Izabel came to stand next to her. (You really love him don't you?)

(He is my husband, of course I love him) Rome automatically answered. When she noticed that Izabel grew silent she looked at her. (Do you find that hard to understand Izabel? That I love my husband and that he loves me back?)

It stayed silent for a while. (Partly) came finally the hesitant response. (I know I love Armando, but I'm not sure that he loves me too). There, she'd said it.

Rome bit her lip. (Why do you say that?)

Izabel sank down on the marble bench in front of the house. (When I look at you and Zach, it is so obvious that you love each other… You chose to be together, go get married, to go on and create a family. Or, that would be my guess. You want to have a family don't you?) She looked up to Rome.

(Eventually, yes) Rome confirmed.

(I've known Armando all my life. He is a friend of my father's. When Armando started to realize that there was no offspring from him, he went to my father and asked to marry me. I didn't even get a say in it). She clasped her hands together in her lap. (Only a couple of weeks after we got married, he said that he wanted to have a baby. When I couldn't get pregnant right away, he started to beat me).

Rome sank down next to her and wrapped her arms around the slim shoulders not knowing what to say to her.

(We did…tests… and all sort of things just to get me pregnant. He stopped beating me after we found I was pregnant after all). She stopped talking and took a deep breath. (I love Armando, but when I see the way you look at Zach, I realize that I don't love Armando the same way you love your husband).

(There is no crime in that Izabel) Rome softly told her. (Honestly, Zach and I thought the marriage was arranged. But you love him in your own way right? And you know what the most important part is?)

Izabel shrugged and wiped tears of her face. (What is that Gaby?)

(You love the baby right?)

(Of course do I love the baby. More than anything in the world).

Rome smiled. (Then take care of the baby. And yourself. You're gonna take a nap. Come on). She pulled Izabel up with her.

Izabel wrapped her arms around Rome and gave her a hug. 'Obrigado…para todo'. (Thank you…for everything).

Harm walked out onto the porch when Izabel walked back into the house. He heldthe picnic basket up. 'You ready to go?'

_

* * *

__Undisclosed location_

_Somewhere in the United States_

_0640 hours local_

_It was dark. As it had been for as long as she had been here. She couldn't make out what had happened between her walking over to the Washington Memorial, and being dumped in this house. Well, it could barely be called a house, it was more a hovel. It was one small room. No windows, no sunlight, nothing. A mattress on the ground, and a door and that was pretty much. A basket for when nature called._

_How long had she been here? Why was she even here? She tried to sit up, but the pain in her muscles and bones made her fall back. Right, they had beaten her up. She could barely open her eyes._

"_Focus" she told herself. "What are you doing here? Why are you so beaten up? What could they possibly want from you?"_

_She couldn't think of a reason why she was here. She could remember bits and little pieces from the past events. A man… there was a man standing over her… He was telling her something… 'You're a desirable woman… I could make you love me…' His hand was traveling over her face. _

_NO! She wanted to scream when his hands were suddenly all over her, but there was no sound. She couldn't open her mouth to say something. And then he had raped her. _

_Hot tears started to run down her cheeks when she remembered what had happened before she lost consciousness. He had raped her. He had told her that he could make her love him. But there was only one man her heart would ever belong to._

_When her thoughts drifted to Harm, more tears started to come. She had broken things off with him prior to her being kidnapped. Telling him that she needed some time to think. But she didn't need time to think. She didn't time to do anything. Her heart had given her the answer a long time ago. She had been scared that everything would be too soon. The exploring of their feelings for each other had felt amazing. But this nagging little voice in the back of her head had said that there were more men in the world than Harm; that she could easily find someone closer to her own age. Someone like Nate. _

_There was no way she could betray Harm and leave him for his brother. No matter how nice Nate was. She loved Harm. For a long time if she had been able to put that voice in her mind at ease but when other people started to say it to her… Something had snapped. So the thing between her and Harm was over. _

_Trying to get more comfortable, she rolled over and rubbed her eyes. What she would give just to see Harm now; to hear his soothing voice telling her that things would be okay. But she didn't even know where she was. Or how long she had been here already. Everything was a total blur. The door opened and a man walked in. _

_He was smiling down at her. 'Come on Ms. Ferreira. Eat this. You need your strength. You need all the strength you can get for when the baby is coming'. _

_Shocked, her hand went to her abdomen. No. There was no way that… Pressing her lips together, she felt the slight swelling under her clothes. Pregnant. The damn bastard had gotten her pregnant. More tears began to fall and she slowly sat up. _

_This wasn't the man that had raped her. Obviously, she had been here for a couple of months then, if she was… 'How far along am I?' she whispered. _

'_Almost four and a half months' the man replied. He sat a tray with food in front of her. 'It's all fresh ma'am. Please try to eat. I don't know what will happen if you don't take good care of yourself'. _

'_Why doesn't he let me see the sun? I'm the mother of his child! I want better accommodations!' In her head it looked as if she was screaming, but her voice had been just above a whisper. 'I can't take care of myself or the baby like this…' _

_He shook his head. 'I promise to do what I can Miss. I agree that this is no environment for a pregnant woman. But all he wants is the baby'. _

'_If he wants a healthy baby he has to keep me healthy! Let him know that!' She turned to the wall and started to sob. God. This was the last thing in her plan for the future. Having a baby that wasn't Harm's. _

_The man took one last look at her and walked out of the room again. Rome wiped her tears away. Well, it had happened and she was going to have to live with it. Slowly, she started to eat. It didn't take long to decide that she was going to pretend that it was Harm's baby she was carrying. It would make things a whole lot easier. _

_Days, weeks passed. She was moved to a better house, where she could walk in the garden, bath and enjoy the sunlight. But besides the servant, the doctor and the man that got her pregnant, she never saw anyone. It hadn't been hard to imagine the little baby she was carrying was Harm's. She was happily chatting to the baby, thinking about what Harm would say if he found out that he was going to be a father. Unfortunately, Harm would never see the baby. _

'_Come on, one more push!' the doctor urged. _

_She was exhausted. 'I can't!' she screamed as she felt another contraction hit her. But she started to push again, hearing Harm's voice in her head that she couldn't give up now. It was the only thing that had helped her through the past couple of months. _

'_That's it'. _

_Totally worn out, she fell back in her pillows, waiting for the baby to start breathing and screaming. But nothing happened. Rome looked up. 'What is going on? Why doesn't she make a sound?' Her voice was terrified. _

_The doctor wouldn't say anything for what seemed an eternity. Nothing would help. He looked up to Rome, pain and apologies reflecting in his eyes. 'I'm so sorry Miss Ferreira…' _

'No! Not my baby! Not my baby!'

Harm woke from his slumber and looked down at Rome. 'Rome!' He started to shake her. 'Wake up! Come on Rome, it's just a nightmare'.

A nightmare she had lived through, but still a nightmare. She could wake up now. Rome looked to his concerned face and started to cry. 'My baby Harm… she didn't breathe…'

Without saying another word, Harm wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. 'It's okay honey… It's gonna be okay…'

He had learned that she had lost her baby in the first year after they hadn't been together anymore. She had been kidnapped, raped, gotten pregnant and lost her little baby girl all in the same year. Then, afterthe manhad forced himself on her again, she had had a miscarriage.

His own heart stung again. It was hurting because her heart was. He couldn't even imagine what it would be to lose his child. And she had been through it twice. It was a miracle she was still alive. After the miscarriage, she had been found by a FBI-agent that had been looking for her capturer.

Rome started to calm down. 'I wanted to call her Jasmine. But he wouldn't let me name her. She's buried somewhere in the woods near the house… I barely got the chance to say good bye to her'.

Harm kissed the top her head. 'It's all going to be okay now Rome. You don't have anything to be afraid of anymore. I'm right here all right?'

She nodded, clinging to his shirt. 'Yes Harm. You're here now. You're right here'.

* * *

**TBC... reviews would be more than nice**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know it took me way to long to update this one. I'm sorry. Life and school always get in the way of doing with I want. **

**This chapter is going to tell you a bit more about Harm and Rome's history together. Have fun!**

* * *

Rabb Residence

La Jolla, CA

1047 hours local

Harm Sr. was slowly sipping his coffee cup, staring off into the distance. Sometimes he just didn't believe the nerve his son had. Going on an undercover mission without telling them that he was going away! But then again, that was probably what he would've done.

Both he and Trish knew about the feelings their oldest son had for Romaine Ferreira. They also knew he would do anything to protect her. So now he was undercover somewhere on the Cape Verde Islands, capturing a terrorist and protecting Rome.

Trish came up behind him and let her hand run through her husband's hair. 'He's old enough to take care of himself Harm. He knows what he's doing'.

'Does he?' He looked up to her. 'Does he really know what he's doing? I mean, there are always these things that he tells me about and we both know how passionate and stubborn Harm can be about… anything. And then there is the emotional baggage Rome is carrying with her…'

'I know that Rome hasn't told him yet what happened to her after she broke things of, and I also know that when the time is right she will tell him and they will find a way to get through it. He has a decent head on his shoulders Harm. You taught him'.

Harm Sr. nodded. 'I know that. But that doesn't mean that I worry any less'. He side glanced at her. 'Why are you so damn calm about the whole thing anyway? You're way too rational for my liking'.

His wife smiled. 'Well, I know my son. Remember he came to us, telling us that he and Rome had gotten serious and that he was planning on telling her that he loved her?'

'Of course I do. Nearly gave me a heart attack'.

'He still loves her. It was evident in every phone call I had with him over the past year and a half. There's something between them. He can't live without her in his life, and the same goes the other way around. They will take care of each other. Besides, Agent Webb and Joland are around. Things will be fine'.

It was very clear that her husband didn't really believe her. 'What do we know about that Webb guy anyway? How do we know that Harm will be safe out there? As far as I know, the Agency doesn't really back up any of their agents'.

Trish sighed. 'Harmon Rabb, will you listen to me please? Our son is a grown man; he knows what he got himself into…'

'He did this for the woman he loves Trish; he barely knows what he got himself into'. Abruptly, he rose and started to walk away from her. 'He agreed to go with her because he loves her and he doesn't want to see her hurt. But there are no indications that they won't be hurt'. He stared of into the ocean. 'Damn you Harm, always thinking with your heart when it comes to her'.

'No offence, but this is the only time Harm let's himself think with his heart. He's used to living with regulations, in his personal and professional life. Before he met Rome, I honestly can't say that he has ever thought with heart. Except for anything related to flying of course. But even that only goes to a certain extend'.

Harm Sr. looked at her and shook his head. 'He's still my son Trish. If anything happens to him and I can't prevent it…'

'Then you can't prevent it. Let it go Harm. Junior will make it home safely'.

His thought went back to the time Harm had first brought Rome to their house; a little while after Rome had moved to DC. 'Remember when he first took Rome here?'

'You mean, the first time you thought you were going to have a heart attack?' Trish asked. 'How could I forget?'

_Flashback to December 1991_

_Rabb Residence _

_La Jolla, CA  
2042 hours local_

_Harm got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for Rome. She was looking in awe at the house. 'Rome, close your mouth please. The house is not that big'._

_He got rewarded with a punch on his arm. 'I've never seen a house like this in my short life Harm' she said. 'Now that you're used to it doesn't mean that the entire world is'. _

_She waltzed pass him to the door and turned around when he stayed behind. 'Aren't you coming?' _

_Harm shook his head and went over to her, opening the door with his key. 'Before we go inside, there is something you need to know about my parents and their friends. They are a little bit conservative and they might have something to say about you being younger than me…'_

'_Whose problem is that Harm? Theirs or ours?' Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze she walked into the large hallway. After he had taken her coat and hung both of them on the rack, he opened the door to the den. _

_They were greeted by a lot of cheers from his parents' guests. 'Junior!' _

_Harm rolled his eyes when he heard Tom Boone's voice and Rome giggled. 'That is what you get for being named after your father Pilot'. _

'_Thank you very much Lagarta'. He shook the older man's hand. 'It's good to see you Tom'. _

'_Did you get stuck with baby sitting duty tonight Sailor?' _

_Harm turned around. 'Keeter!' He hugged his friend. _

'_Pretty girl you got yourself here Harm. How much are they paying you to watch her? Does she have any friends?' _

_Rome moved over and wrapped her arms around Harm's waist. 'Actually, sir, they aren't paying him anything to watch me. I sure as hell am not paying him anything, so unless he's got someone else living with him…' Her voice trailed and she looked up to Harm. _

_Keeter stared at Rome and then back at Harm. 'This is Rome?' He was obviously confused. 'You're Rome?' _

'_Jack Keeter, may I introduce you to Romaine Ferreira. Rome, this is Jack Keeter. We went to the Academy together'. _

_Rome shook Keeter's hand. 'Nice to meet you Mr. Keeter'. _

'_You're not trying to give me a heart attack do you Rabb?' Keeter grunted, staring at Rome. 'Where did you pick her up?' _

_Harm shot him a warning look but before he could answer his friend, he heard his father's voice. 'So the lost son has returned home'. _

_Both the Rabb-men had wide grins on their faces when they embraced. 'Hey Dad. Good to see you'. _

'_Same here son'. Harm Sr. looked over at Rome. 'Aren't you going to introduce everyone to your date? If that is what she is…' _

_Harm rolled his eyes, knowing what his father was hinting at. 'No Dad, this is not the next doors neighbors' daughter I have to baby sit. This is my date'. He stretched his hand out to Rome. _

_Trish came out of the kitchen and placed a tray of food on the table when she saw her oldest son talking to his father having a beautiful young girl wrapped in his arms. She looked to be the same age as Nate was now. Was Harm dating her?He hadto be, judging by the look in his eyes. _

'_Darling! You made it!' Trish gave him a motherly hug and back off to look at Rome. 'And who is this beautiful young lady you brought with you?' She took her husbands hand and gave it a squeeze. _

'_Mom, Romaine Ferreira. Rome, this is my mother Trish'. _

_Rome smiled a brilliant smile at Harm's mother. 'Thank you so much for having me Mrs. Rabb. My family is out of the country and this is like spending Christmas with family after all'. _

'_Not a problem darling. I'm delighted to have you. And call me Trish. Mrs. Rabb makes me feel way too old'. _

'_You can call me Rome. Harm always does, don't you Pilot?' She gave him a peck on the check and looked at Trish. 'Is there anything I can help you with?' _

'_Well, there are some things that need to be finished off. Come on, you can help me and let me know how you met Harm'. _

_(Be careful with what you tell her Rome. Everything you say in this house can and **will** be used against us) Harm whispered in her ear before she followed Trish to the kitchen. _

'_Don't worry about me Harm. I can take of myself'. She winked and went out of sight. _

_Harm Sr. eyed his son, taking a sip of his bourbon. Harm Jr. met his eyes. 'What is it now Dad? You don't like her?' _

'_I don't like her age' Harm Sr. mumbled. 'How old is she anyway?' _

'_Does it matter? I'm in love with her and she is in love with me and that's all there is to it'. _

'_That was not what I asked you'. _

_Harm sighed. 'She's twenty. Seriously Dad, I didn't force her to be with me if that is what you're thinking'. _

'_Obviously it doesn't matter anymore what I think these days'. _

_Now Harm took offence. 'What is that supposed to mean? Don't you think I took it over consideration over and over again before I decided to go for it? Don't you think that I know that this is something huge? I talked to her about it, I talked to Sturgis' dad, I talked to I don't know who else, and then I finally take the step to bring her home with me and all you can think of is that she's as good as nine year younger than me? I thought better of you Dad'. _

_Rome and Trish, who'd come out of the kitchen saw the both of them with an angry look in their eyes. Rome rushed over to Harm's side and started to whisper to him in Portuguese. _

_(What's going on?) she asked. (Why are you so upset?) _

_Harm scowled. (He said something about… what we talked about and I tried to make it clear to him that I didn't like the way he was talking about you. He argued that it didn't seem to matter anymore what he was thinking these days. You know how long it took me to get as far as we are now Rome). _

_(Of course I know. He should know that too. We knew people were going to react this way when we would come Harm. Let it go. It's none of their business). She ran her hand over his hair and rested it in his neck. _

_(You're the first girlfriend I even considered to take home and then he reacts like this). He was still angry, but started to calm down. He locked his eyes with her and smiled. (I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you)._

_(You didn't) she assured him. (Just don't let this visit be ruined for either one all right. Your father is entitled to have his own opinion but we are together and there is nothing about that that he can change. Try to enjoy the stay okay? I like your Mom). _

_Harm started to laugh. (You want me to stay because you like my Mom?) _

_Rome reached up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. (You like your Mom too Pilot. And I have a lot of other people to meet before we can even consider leaving. It's Christmas. Have a little Christmas spirit). _

_When she met Trish in the kitchen again, the older lady was leaning against the counter. 'I haven't seen Harm ever calm down that fast before. What did it take?'_

_Rome smiled. 'Some reasoning and a language that he has to focus on to understand and speak. It directs his mind to something else'. She stayed silent for a while, looking out the window. 'His father is having a problem with Harm being with me doesn't he?' _

'_Harmon doesn't always approve of his son's actions, but I think that has more to do with the fact that Harm looks so much like him. If you'd come with Nate he wouldn't have mind, because in the back of his mind it wouldn't have worked out anyway. But that's different with Harm. Due to his ramp strike he's changed. Part of me also thinks that he's ready for a steady relationship. It just surprised all of us darling'. _

_The younger woman took a deep breath. 'Harm's a little more introvert ever since the ramp strike, I've noticed that. But, I want you to know, that even though I'm young, as I know myself, I have every intention of staying with him ma'am. I've tried to talk myself out of it as well, but the feeling is too strong to fight. And ever since I found out that he feels the same for me, we decided to give up on the fighting and just let it be'. _

_Trish looked at Rome. She was serious. Really serious. 'You don't sound like a twenty-year-old you know that? Don't look like one and surely don't act and talk like one'. _

'_I know that ma'am. It's what I get all the time. But I meant what I said about Harm and me'. _

_Trish patted her arm. 'I know you do. Now, come on, you have a whole bunch of other people to meet. They'll love you'. _

_Back to the present_

Harm Sr. sighed. 'I was pissed at him for doing that to me. But you were right. If it had been Nate that brought her, I wouldn't have responded the way I now did with Harm. And he was right too; he deserved better than that from me'. He paused. 'But that doesn't mean that I wasn't partly right. She left him a year later'.

'You can't totally blame her for that. It was partly against her own will to leave him. She just didn't have a choice'.

'He had the choice now to leave her and move on with his life. He could've been married by now'.

Trish softly chucked. 'You're right, he could've been married by now. But if he wasn't married to Rome, he wouldn't be married to the woman he loves with all his heart'. She kissed his shoulder. 'They'll be fine Harm. You have to believe that'.

Harm Sr. looked at her. 'I'm trying very hard to do that Trish. I really am'.

* * *

**TBC... and hoping I'll receive more of those amazing reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh god, when did I last update this story? Must've been the beginning of this year. Anyway, I finally dodged my writers block and here is the next chapter.(For those who are still interested in the story). **

* * *

Pereira Residence

Ribeira Grande, Santo Antão

Cape Verde Islands, Africa

2040 hours local

'Gaby!' Harm came running into the house, looking for Rome. He was out of breath, his shirt and hands were covered in blood and dirt and his hair was all messed up. 'Gaby!'

He really had to find Rome. If he didn't… He didn't know what he would do. If he wouldn't be able to find Rome now… 'Gaby!' Harm ran up the stairs. The nursery. She could be in the nursery and not able to hear him. Izabel could be in the nursery and not hear him either.

'Gaby!'

Rome came walking out of the nursery, little Diego Pereira pressed to her chest. 'What is it?' Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. 'Zack, what happened?'

Harm pushed passed her into the nursery. 'We gotta get packed Rome. We got to get out of here'.

'What do you mean "we have to get out of here"? And why are you all covered in blood?'

Harm started to grab Diego's things. Diapers, clothes, wipes… 'Where is Izabel?'

'Izabel went to bed early. She wasn't feeling well'. Rome eyed him. 'Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?'

Harm still didn't look at her. 'You need to get packed'.

Rome frowned. 'We are packed. We're going to Praia tomorrow remember?'

'We're not going tomorrow Rome, we're going now. Go wake Izabel up'.

The look in Harm's eyes frightened her and she stopped him with a hand on his arm. 'Will you stop acting so weird and tell me what the hell is going on? What happened over at the hangar?'

Harm took a deep breath and tried to stop the turmoil in his head. 'Remember I was delivering packages for Pereira? Well, I finally found out what was in the packages'. At Rome's questioning gaze he continued: 'Detonators Rome. For missiles and bombs. Missiles and bombs that De Sousa and Pereira were going to set off in two days'.

While he was talking, he had moved over to their bedroom to get their bags. Rome's eyes grew wide at his explanation and she pressed Diego more firmly into her chest. 'They were going to set off bombs on Independence Day?'

Harm nodded and handed her a small blanket. 'That they were'.

'What do you mean, were?' Rome heard her own voice breaking when she asked him that. Maybe that there was a very simple explanation as to why Harm was covered in blood. Maybe it was another reason that what she now believed.

'We took them out'.

It was the explanation she had feared. Rome closed her eyes. 'Who are we?'

'Webb, Joland, Chico and I. Let's go Rome; they are waiting with the car for us'. When he was halfway out the door when he realized that Rome was still standing in the middle of their bedroom; frozen in her spot.

Dropping the bags he was carrying by the door, Harm went back to her and cupped her face in his hands. 'We're going to be just fine honey. But you have to follow me out right now. When Milton comes back and finds out what we've done to them, we need to be as far away from this place as possible'.

'You didn't kill Milton?' It suddenly dawned on Rome that there were others involved in the operation.

'He was out for today and tomorrow remember? He was already going to Praia. Probably to set everything up'.

Rome shivered and Harm carefully wrapped her in his arms. 'Then… who's going to prevent the attack?'

'Webb called some CIA agents in Praia. We did what we could do here and now it's up to them'.

She nodded and closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. 'And you promise me that we're going to be all right?'

Harm could read the fear in her eyes. If Milton would be able to find them, if the other CIA agents were not able to prevent the attack… If he didn't want to think about. 'As far as I can help it, I promise'. He pressed his lips to hers for a short moment and took her hand.

They woke Izabel, who immediately followed them downstairs and they went out to the car. While Harm loaded the car with their bags, Izabel remained on the porch, standing: watching them. It took a little while for everyone to realize that she was going to stay there.

(I can't go) Izabel said. (I'm not going).

Rome stared at her. (What do you mean, you're not going? Izabel, you need to. If you don't go and Milton will come back here and he finds out that Armando is dead…)

(What will I have Gaby? I don't have anything…)

(You have Diego) Rome reminded her. (Are you just going to leave him?) Rome went back to the porch. (Listen to me Izabel. You can start all over in America. We'll take you. The chance that you'll be killed here, that even if you go away… Milton will find you.)

Izabel looked at her. (I belong here Gaby. I won't have anything in America).

(You'll have us) Harm interfered. (We'll be with you Izabel).

Chico had moved from the car over to the porch and looked Izabel into her eyes. (You have a son remember? Are you going to abandon him?)

Izabel softly smiled. (He will be with his father).

Chico shook his head. (If you're not going, I'm not going).

(Chico, you can't do that. He needs at least one parent). Izabel touched his check. (We knew that what we did was dangerous. We knew that we wouldn't be together in the end. Don't make this any harder on either of us, please. Take your son and leave).

(Only if you will go with me. With us). Chico took her hand in his. (Please Izabel).

(You know I can't do that Chico). Unshed tears were visible in her eyes.

Chico turned to Harm and Rome. (We're not going. Take good care of Diego. I know you will take great care of him for us. We'll put up a fight with Milton when he comes back).

(Chico…) Harm was at loss for words. (We can't take your son… He needs to be with his parents).

Izabel walked over to Rome, kissed the top of Diego's head and locked eyes with her. (He will be with his parents).

The four of them looked at each other for a while, before Clay broke the silence. (We need to go now).

Rome looked at Izabel for a moment before getting in the car. (Be safe Izabel. Please).

Izabel smiled at her. (Take good care of Diego Romaine).

It was the first time Izabel used her given name and Rome raised her eyebrows. (How...?)

(Go Romaine. I'll never forget you).

Only seconds later the car started to move away from the mansion, leaving Chico and Izabel standing on the porch, wrapped in each other arms. Harm sat back in his seat next to Rome and looked down at Diego. 'Armando was the one unable to have children'.

Rome looked up to him. 'I knew that Izabel and Chico were having an affair you know. I caught them making out one time. There were moments when Chico would come into the house and whisper something to her. Always looking as if he wanted to touch her. After a while I just knew'.

Diego made some small sounds and Rome shifted him into a more comfortable position. 'You have brave parents Diego. And we'll make sure they won't be forgotten'.

The car was moving further and further away from the house and the two people still standing on the porch knew that they had made the right decision. It was hard to give their son away to other people, but it was the right thing to do. It was the only way they knew he was going to be okay.

And at the same moment, two women sent a silent prayer up to heaven. 'Let them be okay Lord. Please let them be okay'.

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement guys! So, after this another chapter or two and this story will be wrapped up as well. And Vid, here's the ending you wished for. Thanks for that as well. **

* * *

Rabb Residence

La Jolla, CA  
0120 hours local

Three weeks later, after Harm and Rome had been back in the States for four days; Harm came walking into the back yard. He looked at Rome and Diego who were playing pica boo with a cap Harm Sr. had given them. For a short moment he just stood there, watching them, trying to digest what Clay had just told him over the phone.

Rome looked up when he lowered himself into a seat next to her and Diego. 'Hey. Diego and I are playing pica boo'.

'I can see that'.

'What is it?' Rome asked, sensing there was something on his mind.

Harm took a deep breath and tried to gather his strength. 'Clay just called me'.

'And?'

'Izabel and Chico didn't make it Rome. According to the sources Clay left unnamed, they put up an amazing fight, killing Milton even before he go do something to them'.

Rome didn't understand. 'Then why didn't they make it?'

Harm reached for her hand and squeezed it, noticing she was still wearing the engagement and wedding ring she had from the mission. 'Because Milton's plan was to take everybody out after Independence Day. He would've rebelled against Armando as it was. Anyway, it seems that right after Izabel and Chico shot Armando, they ran over the hangar where Chico had prepped a plane…'

He locked eyes with her and stroked over the palm of her hand. 'Milton placed a bomb in the house and one in the hangar. And just as they were ready for take off, the hangar exploded. Clay assured me that they didn't feel anything'.

Moving his chair closer to hers, he took her in his arms and for the first time Rome let her tears run. Just run. She had lost two dear friends, had lived with the fear of being discovered for the past four months, lived with the fear of losing her parents and now all of it was coming out. Harm rocked her back and forth. 'It's all right honey, let it go. It's all right…'

Seeing Rome in so much pain, made that Harm got tears in his eyes as well. They had been brave throughout the past four months; the four months the mission had lasted. They had no-one else then each other to rely on and the stress had taken its toll on the both of them.

Diego made a sound, trying to reach for the cap Rome had put on the table. Rome wiped her tears and smiled a small smile. 'What are we going to do now?' she asked.

Harm didn't say anything for a little while, trying to figure out what he was going to say. 'Romaine… there's something I need to tell you'.

Rome looked up, alarmed. He never used her whole name, not even when he was angry with her. 'Whatever it is Harm, you can tell me. You know that'.

He nodded. 'Remember what Izabel said on the porch?' he whispered. 'About Diego?'

It took a while before Rome realized what he was talking about. 'About Diego being with his parents you mean?'

'Yeah'. He bit his lip, unsure how to continue. 'What I want to say is… I know that the both of us have been through a lot and that we have a lot of water under the bridge Rome, but… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to keep the promise we made to Izabel and Chico, but most of all I want to spend the rest of my life with you because _I_ _want to_. Because I love you'.

Rome had to do everything to keep her tears at bay. This man was so amazing. Softly squeezing his hand, she encouraged him to continue.

'I know that you've had your doubts and as you know I've had mine but the past couple of months taught me something. I want you in my life Rome. I need you in my life. As my wife. My lover, my best friend. Just as you. So what I want to ask you…' He sank down to one knee and took her hands in his. 'Will you, Romaine Julia Ferreira, do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

For a very short, single moment Rome was at loss of words. She didn't know what to say. Then she nodded. 'Yes Harmon Patrick Rabb Jr. There's nothing in the whole wide world I'd want more'.

When he heard that answer, Harm kissed her, and had to do anything to keep Diego from being squeezed to death between his two new parents. When Harm broke the kiss he took Rome's left hand and pulled the rings off her finger, replacing it with an engagement ring of his own. Rome stared at the diamond. 'It's beautiful Harm'.

'Not nearly as beautiful as you but yeah, it's beautiful' Harm agreed.

Harm, Trish and Nate, who'd come to visit his brother from the firm he was stationed in LA, were looking at the couple. Trish sighed, leaning against her husband. 'You think they will be okay?'

'Like you said yourself Trish, he loves her. He could've been married but then he wouldn't be married to the woman he loves with his whole heart. Now he will be'.

When Harm looked up from playing with Diego and saw his parents and brother and nudged Rome in her ribs. Grinning, the two of them looked up to the window. Harm Sr. winked at his son and Harm flashed his inherited smile at his father.

Life would be good.

* * *

**My request, as always is just simple. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I think this is the last chapter guys. Unless you're going to bug me for more (be specific) this is it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! ;-) **

**Love, Rae**

* * *

JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA  
0906 hours local

Harm stepped out of the elevator, into the hallway to the bullpen. Wow, he had to get used to places being busy. In Cabo Verde things hadn't been really crowded, expect for the airports of course. But airports had been in another city on the island, and on Santo Antão there hadn't even been an airport.

'Commander!'

Harriet. Of course. Harriet was the first one to spot him. Or at least the first one to let him know that she'd spotted him. Harm hugged her and smiled. 'Hey Harriet. Good morning'.

'It's so good to see you sir. You look tanned'.

Harm grinned. 'You go spent four months in Africa, being in the sun all day long, and then take a two week holiday at your parents' house in California. You'll get tanned'.

'You went to Africa?' Harriet's eyes grew wide. 'What for?'

Harm shook his head. 'Classified Ensign. Sorry. Anyway, is the Admiral in? I need to report back to duty officially'.

'Yes sir. Major Mackenzie and Commander Brumby are with him in his office'.

Harm handed her his cover and briefcase and walked to the Admiral's office. 'Tiner, is he in?'

'He told me that you could go right in sir'. Tiner smiled at the man, glad that the Commander was back in the office. Having been gone for four months, the man left a void in the office.

The Admiral, Mac and Mic looked up when Harm entered the office. Tanned, well-rested and with a happy smile on his face. 'Good morning sir; Mac, Mic'.

Mac gave him a radiant smile. 'Good morning'.

AJ looked at the Commander over his glasses. 'Well-rested, tanned and ready to work I see Commander? That's good'.

'Aye sir'.

The Admiral went on handing out cases. Harm was thankful for the fact that he got a pretty open and shut case in DC. He and Rome hadn't wanted to wait any longer with getting married and had gotten married the Saturday after Harm had proposed; their bare feet buried in the white sand of the beach in front of the Rabb house. That was also when they had officially adopted Diego.

But with his hands clasped together behind his back, there was no one who was able to notice the golden wedding band around his finger. But the famous smile that had taken residence up his face was noticeable. It was the first thing someone noticed when looking at his face.

Mac smiled up to him when they walked back into the bullpen. 'How come you're looking so tanned? Where have you been for the past four months? And why didn't you call or write me?'

'First of, I've spent the past four months in Africa, where the sun is shining all day long, and secondly it was an undercover mission, so I couldn't have called or written you'.

She seemed to think that was logical. 'Did everything work out?' she asked.

Harm nodded. 'Yeah, everything worked out. Not really the way we wanted to, but yeah they did'. He grinned and headed for his office.

'Hey Harm' Mac called him back. 'You wanna have lunch? You know, catch up?'

'I'd love to Mac, but I have a lunch date today. Rain check?' he offered.

Mac nodded, silently wondering what had happened with Harm in the past four months. He was more relaxed then she had seen him in all the time she knew him. Which was a little longer than what… two years?

By lunch time, the young woman Mac had seen the day Harm had gone with Clay, walked into the bullpen. Carrying a baby in her arms. Mac frowned. What was going on? Had Harm gone with her because she had been five months pregnant? No, she had been further along than that, judging by the age of the baby. But she hadn't showed. Had it been one of those hidden pregnancies? And even so, why had Harm gone with her?

Harriet had already walked over to her; politely smiling. 'Are you looking for someone ma'am?'

Rome looked up from Diego. 'Actually, I already know where to find him Ensign. But thanks anyway'. She smiled and started to cross the bullpen to Harm's office.

Mac had to admit that she looked even more beautiful than she had last time she'd come into the office. Instead of jeans she was wearing a red sundress and red, high-heeled sandals. Her long hair was up in a ponytail, and the diaper bag was casually thrown over her shoulder.

For some reason, Mac had felt that the young woman would be a threat to her relationship (or better, not yet existing relationship) with Harm and seeing her here with a baby on her arm, only confirmed Mac's suspicion.

Rome walked up to Harm's office and opened the door; widely smiling. (Hey Pilot. You ready for take-off?)

Harm's head snapped up when he heard her voice. His wife and son were standing in the doorway, both smiling. He still couldn't believe that he and Rome actually made it through all their difficulties and had overcome all the obstacles of the past few years and were officially married.

'Hello to you too'. He rose out of his seat and made his way around his desk to greet them properly. Rome received a kiss on her lips and Diego one on his head. 'I'm ready for take-off. You two?'

'We're ready for take-off. Especially since you're flying'. Rome winked at her husband. 'How did you survive your first morning back at work?'

Harm grinned. 'Barely. I kept thinking about those two people I had left at home, totally alone…'

'Oh right. And who were that then sailor?' Rome laughed and took his hand in hers.

'You know how they are Mi…'

Harm was unable to finish his sentence because he got interrupted by the Admiral. 'Commander, do you have one spare moment before you go to lunch?'

'Is that okay with you?' Harm asked Rome.

Rome pushed him in the direction of the Admiral's office. 'You go. I'll see you in a couple of minutes'.

He blew her a kiss as responds. Rome shook her head and looked down at Diego. 'Your daddy is such a crazy guy'. Diego gave her a toothless grin as answer.

Mac gasped when she heard Rome say that. _"Your daddy…" _Harm was that little guy's father? Seriously? But if Harm had fathered that little guy, who was she? And why had Harm kissed her on her lips? Were they involved in a serious relationship then? Did all of it mean that Harm was off limits now?

When Harm came back with the Admiral a couple of minutes later, Mac almost ran over. 'Everything okay?' she asked, as casual as possible.

Harm grinned at her. 'Yeah, everything is fine Mac'. He turned to Rome. 'I've got some great news'.

'Really? What's that?' Rome shifted Diego in her arms and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Harm leaned into her ear. 'We're going to move down to California'.

Rome was not impressed. 'What's so great about moving down to California? We just spent two weeks with your parents'.

'Yeah, but they offered me a position at Top Gun this time'.

For a split second Rome's eyes grew wide. 'They did _what_?'

Harm gave her his patent smile. 'If you're willing Mrs. Rabb, we'll be moving the family down to California'.

Mac followed the conversation with played professional interest. Mrs. Rabb? That… girl, was Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.? Since when? When Harm lifted his left arm to strike over Rome's head, she noticed the wedding band around his finger.

And when Rome threw herself in his arms, and Harm whirled her around, Mac knew that she never had a chance with a great guy like Harm. Too many demons in her past, too many difficulties… Besides, it was pretty obvious that Harm had lost his heart to this stunning beauty ages ago.

So Mac smiled, congratulated Harm and suddenly remembered something. 'What about Traces?'

Harm wrapped Rome in his arm. 'Keep Traces. In that case you'll have something to remember me by'.

With that he winked, said goodbye to Harriet and Bud and the Rabb family made their way out of the building. While standing in her office, Mac stared at them as they moved off the parking lot and thought something. _There will be a whole lot more than just Traces to remember you by Lt. Commander Rabb. _

* * *

**So, was that a good enough ending for you guys or do you want some more? Let me know... (especially since I got over 7500 hits). **


End file.
